


[Podfic] If I Should Become A Stranger (It Would Make Me More Than Sad)

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [25]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: e037 Burnt Offering, Gen, Good times, Hiking, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Missing Scene, POV Jonathan Sims, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Scotland, Season/Series 01, and Tim was happy sometimes, canon-typical fire, hey guys remember when Jon and Tim liked each other, mag 037, we should go back to that, when Tim gets back from kayaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "If I Should Become A Stranger (It Would Make Me More Than Sad)" by Mad_Maudlin.Tim scoffed. “What, you’re going to send Martin along with me? He doesn’t even leave the building these days.”“I was referring to myself,” Jon said peevishly.That earned him an even more incredulous look, which was frankly unfair. “Ah, no offense, boss,” Tim said slowly, “but I sort of thought dimly-lit basement offices were your natural habitat."Slight AU of MAG 037 "Burnt Offering." Tim finds evidence of the ritual circle from Jason North's statement, and Jon wants to go have a look in person.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] If I Should Become A Stranger (It Would Make Me More Than Sad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Should Become A Stranger (It Would Make Me More Than Sad)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967607) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ifishouldbecomeastranger/If%20I%20Should%20Become%20A%20Stranger%20%28It%20Would%20Make%20Me%20More%20Than%20Sad%29.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ifishouldbecomeastranger/If%20I%20Should%20Become%20A%20Stranger%20%28It%20Would%20Make%20Me%20More%20Than%20Sad%29.mp3) | 55 MB | 1:19:56  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ifishouldbecomeastranger/If%20I%20Should%20Become%20A%20Stranger%20%28It%20Would%20Make%20Me%20More%20Than%20Sad%29.m4b)  
  
| 56 MB | 1:19:56


End file.
